The present invention relates to a hybrid or stored gas inflator for an air bag and more particularly an inflator for a driver side air bag.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hybrid inflator for installation within a steering wheel to inflate a driver side air bag. Accordingly, the invention comprises: a pressure vessel formed of a length of narrow tubing for storing a quantity of inert gas under pressure and seal for enclosing a first end of the tubing; an activator such as a pyrotechnic squib responsive to a control signal indicative of a vehicular crash situation for opening the seal means to permit the pressurized gas to inflate the air bag and a manifold for communicating released gas to the air bag. The pressure vessel may be disposed within a hub portion of a steering wheel or alternatively disposed within the rim and or spokes of the steering wheel. The actuator includes a length of propellant material which may be positioned exterior or interior to the pressure vessel or as an integral part of the pyrotechnic squib.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.